Mai's light
by Dragonmaster TC
Summary: A little MaiJoey one shot


A/N: Hi Everyone, Dragonmaster TC here, with this little Yu-Gi-Oh Fic, this is for all you Mai/Joey Fans out there, a little what if fic about what would happen if Joey got pulled into the shadow realm with Mai after her duel with Marik, I just might do some others, but we'll have to see, anyway, on with the fic. *Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just this idea*  
  
***  
Hero Of Light  
  
"Now, Winged Dragon Of Ra, Destroy that pathetic excuse for a duelist, so that I may claim her soul!" The possessed Marik screamed at the beast as Joey tried frantically to release Mai from the shackle-like block that held her, offering her to the Devine Beast that was the WDOR.  
  
"Joey, get away from here, I don't even know why you are here.... you don't think of me as a friend." She said, thinking back to the talk she had with Joey and Tea. It hurt, deep inside her soul, the though hurt her bad, slowly, tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Joey Wheeler saw this, and even more frantically tried to free her, his hand somehow beginning to bleed. "Mai, what are ya talking about, of course you are my friend. What makes you tink othawise?"  
  
"But... your vision, you said.... that all your friend were there....but I was not.."  
  
At this, Joseph Wheeler froze, for once, just once, he was totally afraid. (Joey, ya blockhead, look what you did..... Kaiba's right, you are a dog, a big, stupid, idiotic mutt). As tears formed in his eyes, his shoulders hunched and he found it was impossible to look at anything but the ground, his tough guy routine shattered, he looked right into Mai's eyes, tears coming from his eyes. "Mai..... you actually believed that?..... Why? Of course you're my friend. You were in my vision..... but I was scared, scared of what you would tink if you knew I dreamt about you.... So I hid my true feelings for you. I'm so sorry Mai, I will always be your friend, and maybe...."  
  
He couldn't finish this, as the Fireball that the WDOR fired was suddenly stopped by Yugi/Yami, yet the intense heat caused Joey to stop and cover Mai, protecting her from the heat. Once it stopped, the ref judged Marik the winner, and, Marik, stepped toward Mai and the injured Joey. After paralizing Joey with his shadow powers, Marik stalked over toward Mai. "Now, you know the stipulations, you lost, so now your mind will be trapped in the shadow realm." Marik laughed as he held the rod to her eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO, Joey yelled as he forced himself free from the spell and dived, just as the Rod activated. After the light died down, Yugi, Tea, Tristian, Serenity, and Duke could only stare in shock at the sight of both Mai and Joey on the ground, their eyes glazed over. "Humph.... I'm tired of that Wheeler boy always trying to mess with my plans.... oh well, it just means two minds for the price of one.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
***Somewhere****  
  
"Oh, my achin head, where am I?" Joey thought as he slowly regained his thoughts."  
  
"Don't you mean, where are we?" Mai said as she too began to rise. Looking around, all she saw was Darkness, she couldn't even see the ground. There was also a very tangible coldness to this place, Mai shivered and hugged herself. "I don't like this place.... it gives me the creeps.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Joey said as he too looked around into the darkness, he then noticed that Mai was shivering. Undoing the coat he had around his waist, he placed it on her. Noticing the sudden increase in temperature, she looked up at a smiling Joey, turning quickly to hide the light blush on her cheeks, she replied. "Th... thank you Joey."  
  
"Sure, no problem..... man, this place still creeps me out."  
  
"You mean... you've been here before?"  
  
"Yeah, twice..... once when Pegasus trapped us here to take Yug's grampa, and then when dat evil Bakura tried to get rid of us by turnin Yug and da rest of us inta our favorite playin cards.... I guess Marik's rod worked, and now we're in da Shadow Realm."  
  
"This.... is the shadow realm.... it's so, cold, and foreboding." Mai said. "..... And it's all my fault that we're here.... if I would have just listened to you guys before and forfeited, then none of this would have happened." Mai said as she let the darkness cover her and she began to cry.  
  
Seeing the shadows slowly begin to envelope her, Joey quickly began to think. (Oh, no, it's happenin, she's letting the darkness get ta her... I got to help her) He thought as he quickly hugged her.  
  
To say that Mai was surprised would have been an understatement, she was about to push him away, but Joey spoke again. "No, Mai..... it's my fault.... it I didn't act like such a jerk, then you wouldn't have gotten so upset. I'm so sorry Mai, but please don't give in, I know Yugi will find a way to help us, we just need to trust him."He said, tears falling from his eyes again.  
  
At these words, the shadows quickly were forced off of Mai, she looked up at Joey, her eyes softening. (He's right, he is so right... that's why I love this dope..... wait... did I just say love?..... Come on Mai, your older them him.... what would others think..... Wait!!! when did I ever care what people thought?..... it was when I met these guys...... but right now, I'm going to follow how I feel) She finally thought as she quickly put her lips to his. After a minute, she pulled away to see his shock look, the face making her lightly giggle. (Wow, that was amazing... and that look is hilarious I haven't giggled in so long, it feels so good). She thought as she waited for him to recover.  
  
That took a few minutes, as Joey was trying to make his thoughts make sense. Once he did, he looked her straight in the eye. "You know what?.... I wanted to do that for da longest time. Thank you Mai."  
  
"No, thank you Joey, it's been so long since I actually cared about a person this much." She said as she hugged him again. "And I'm sure that Yugi will spend little time kicking Marik's Butt." She said as she pulled Joey into another kiss, knowing that this darkness would be nothing as long as she had her hero of light. 


End file.
